


Demitasse

by redlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, because i need to stop before i hurt myself, i feel like i'm the only one who ships them, just ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino works at a coffeeshop. That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demitasse

It starts off simple enough- Gilbert, that stupid, arrogant, potato bastard showed up at the rundown little coffee shop again. And that would've been all fine and normal for Lovino, if not a little annoying, because Gilbert drops in every other day to make his life miserable and make comments about his little brother that he so gracefully ignores (no, Lovino did _not_ spill coffee on him when the stupid potato called Feliciano cute, what are you talking about) and it would've been the same as any other day.

Except today, Gilbert dragged along a pretty girl with cropped blonde hair and flashed him a toothy smirk while ordering a cappuccino with chocolate syrup in it and introducing the girl as 'his awesome little sister who wasn't as awesome as the awesome Gilbert but still pretty damn awesome on the Gilbert scale of certified awesomeness', and Lovino almost spilled coffee over _himself_ when she attempted a shy smile at him.

Shut _up_. He just has a soft spot for pretty girls. 


End file.
